


I will find you in a burning sky

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Black Family Feels (Harry Potter), Black Family Madness (Harry Potter), Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cousin Incest, Dark, Dementors, Dramatic Sirius Black, F/M, Heaven & Hell, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Love/Hate, Madness, One Shot, Oneshot, POV Sirius Black, Sirius Black Dies, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black in Azkaban, crackship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: In Askaban wurde Bellatrix Lestrange zu dem Mittelpunkt von Sirius' Leben. Für beide gab es nur Hass und Liebe - nichts dazwischen. Sie liebte das Spiel und er liebte den Tanz. Sie liebte das Töten und er liebte den Tod. Sie liebte ihn und er liebte sie.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 5





	I will find you in a burning sky

**Author's Note:**

> Die Lyrics gehören zu "Sacrifice" by Zella Day.

** Where the ashes rain in your mind **

  
  
  
„Ich werde dich eines Tages umbringen.“ Askaban war ein grausamer Ort, das würde niemand hinterfragen, doch es war mehr als nur eine Strafe, dass man ihm die Zelle neben seiner ungeliebten Cousine zugeteilt hatte, die so von ihrem Wahnsinn erfüllt war, dass ihr Askaban nichts anhaben konnte.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Bella.“  
  
„Du wirst überrascht sein, das Fleisch wird sich von deinen Knochen trennen und im endgültigen Nichts zerbröseln. Du wirst nicht damit rechnen und es wird weh tun.“  
  
Sie war verrückt und sie steckte ihn an. Der Boden war kalt und nichts ließ vermuten, dass es auf dieser Welt so etwas wie Zivilisation gab, Menschen, die mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht morgens in die Bäckerei gingen und Zimtschnecken für ihre Familie kauften. Sirius war nicht lange hier, aber er wusste nicht wie lange, er wusste nur, dass es ihm nicht bekam.  
  
Die ersten Stunden waren die Schlimmsten gewesen. Da hatte er noch nach dem „Warum“ gefragt, da hatte er mit der himmelschreienden Ungerechtigkeit der Welt nicht leben können, mit dem Gestank, der Verwesung, die eine Insel mitten im Meer umgab, mit den Dementoren, die jeden noch so kleinen Anflug von Glück bemerkten und ihm wegnahmen.

  
Aber dann wurde es besser, ja, fast erträglich. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder er war wahnsinnig geworden oder zynisch.  


  
** I don't wanna be touched by the fear in your eyes  
I don't wanna be left for my demons to find **  


  
Er wollte nicht daran denken, wer er einmal gewesen war und was ihn ausgemacht hat. Er wollte nicht an seine Freunde denken, die er umgebracht hatte oder an die, die er nicht verstanden hatte. Er wollte sich keine Sorgen machen, keine sehnsüchtigen Gedanken haben, er wollte eigentlich überhaupt nichts fühlen. Nichts, als Sirius Orion Black hinter sich zu lassen.  
  
Und was war untypischer für Sirius Orion Black, als mit seiner Cousine zu sprechen, mit der ihn eine zwei jahrzehntelange Abneigung, wenn nicht sogar ein empathischer Hass, verband und die nun alles war, was ihm von seinem ersten Leben – seiner gottlosen Familie – geblieben war.  
  
Mit einem Anfall von abstoßender Zuneigung, die den Dementoren nur deshalb nicht auffiel, weil sie von so tiefem Ekel vor sich selbst erfüllt war, wandte er sich ihr zu. Wann waren sie einander das letzte Mal so nahe gewesen? Räumlich und emotional?  
  
„Wir haben Glück, Bella, weißt du das?“  
  
„Glück?“  
  
Am Ende kannte sie das Wort überhaupt nicht.  
  
„Wir haben uns.“  
  
Sie brach in ihr irrsinniges Lachen aus, das irgendwann einmal schön gewesen war. Früher war sie wirklich eine Schönheit gewesen, an jedem objektiven oberflächlichen Maßstab gemessen, doch sie war eine Ausgeburt des Teufels, fand Sirius. Ohne damit seinen Onkel beleidigen zu wollen, wobei, eigentlich ja schon, denn er hätte sie als Baby ertränken oder zumindest hätte er sie aus dem Kinderbett fallen lassen können.  
  
Ein paar Muggel wären ihm dafür dankbar gewesen. Die Longbottoms wären dankbar gewesen. Sirius auch.  


  
** When the leaves are gone and the beating's sung  
Brings the world bang drums **  


  
„Melodramatisch.“  
  
„Was bleibt?“  
  
„Ich werde es genießen, dich zu töten. Vielleicht beiße ich dir auch einfach ins Handgelenk, wenn du es unvorsichtigerweise auf meine Seite fallen lässt. Vielleicht erdrossele ich dich im Schlaf oder werfe einen Stein nach dir und treffe. Wer würde dich schon vermissen?“  
  
„Mich? Niemand. Und dich?“  
  
„Zissy. Zissy ist so ein guter Mensch, sie würde sogar ihren Haufen Dreck von Mann vermissen.“  
  
„Trifft es dich sehr, dass er dich abgewiesen hat?“ Wenn er sich schon nicht komplett vergessen konnte, dann wollte er wenigstens sein Gedächtnis dazu benutzen, um sie zu quälen. Schön war sie gewesen. Und eitel. Und Hals über Kopf in Lucius Malfoy verliebt, wenigstens so lange, bis sie bemerkt hatte, dass es noch bösere Männer gab, denen man sich zu Füßen werfen konnte. Nicht, dass sie eine devote Natur gewesen wäre, aber Finsternis zog sie an und beeindruckte sie und ihren verdrehten Kopf.  
  
„Er hat mich niemals abgewiesen!“ Kreischte sie und fast hätte er gelacht, denn sie war schon so lange nicht mehr fünfzehn Jahre alt, dass es komisch war, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie beide je in diesem Alter gewesen waren. „Sein Vater wollte lediglich eine Frau, die eine gute Malfoy abgeben würde! Eine stille und zurückhaltende Frau, eine Mimose wie Zissy!“  
  
„Eben hast du sie noch einen guten Menschen genannt.“  
  
Logik. Logik war das Instrument der Macht, wenigstens, wenn man mit normalen Menschen zu tun hatte. Bella lachte nur, ungestört davon, dass er Recht hatte. Doch das hier war kein Debattierwettbewerb, das hier waren die nächsten sechzig Jahre. Keiner konnte gewinnen, keiner konnte verlieren und sie konnten einander auch nichts anhaben.  
  
Sirius Black war verliebt in die Vorstellung sie zu brechen, doch er verabscheute den Gedanken, ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sie gebrochen war. Dann hätte er seinen letzten Gegenspieler verloren.  


  
** Tell me you, will hold me in the golden afterlife  
Yeah, you  
You don't have to die alone tonight **  


  
„Glaubst du an den Himmel?“  
  
„Machst du Scherze, Schatz?“  
  
Schatz. Er war ihr Schatz und sie war seiner. Es war eine der schlechtesten Liebesgeschichten, die niemals erzählt werden würde und manchmal wünschte er, er hätte einen Zettel und einen Stift, ein Pergament und eine Feder, um nur einen einzigen Satz festzuhalten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er nicht träumte oder tot war. Denn Tote konnten nicht schreiben.  
  
„Also glaubst du nicht daran?“  
  
„Nicht für mich.“  
  
„Wieso nicht? Du bist doch kein Mörder.“  
  
Ein ironischer Zug des Lebens, dass Bellatrix Lestrange – eine Psychopathin erster Klasse und eine berüchtigte Massenmöderin – die einzige Person auf der Welt war, die an seine Unschuld glaubte.  
  
„Nicht nur Mörder kommen in die Hölle.“ Auch Idioten.  
  
„Fürchtest du die Hölle?“  
  
„Nein, ich hab ja dich.“  


  
** I will find you in a burning sky  
Where the ashes rain in your mind  
Ohh, ohh  
Sacrifice **  


  
Die Zeitlosigkeit hatte ihn erdrückt und er wäre in ihr verloren gegangen, wenn nicht eines Tages einer der wenigen Menschen, die Askaban je betraten, genau diese eine Ausgabe des „Tragespropheten“ bei sich gehabt hätte, auf deren Titelseite ein Foto gedruckt war, auf dem Peter Pettigrew zu sehen war.  
  
Er fühlte sich, als wäre er bei lebendigem Leibe begraben worden.  
  
Bella, die zwischen all den Schatten von Lebenden wie ein elektrisierter Stern für ihn schien, kannte seine Gedanken, denn sie kannten einander inzwischen besser als je ein Mensch einen anderen gekannt hatte.  
  
„Das schaffst du nicht, Liebling, das schafft niemand.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht niemand.“  
  
„Du willst mich also verlassen?“  
  
Ein kindliches Wehklagen schlug ihm entgegen. Als Kind hatte sie nie geweint und auch jetzt war es kein Weinen, sie brachte nur zum Ausdruck, dass sie ihn nicht loslassen würde. Ihre Stimme, ihre Augen, das Geräusch ihres Herzschlags würden ihn verfolgen, egal, wie frei er jemals sein würde. Egal, wo er sein würde. Sie wäre immer dabei.  


  
** If we're closer to the other side  
And the heavens all start to cry  
Ohh, ohh  
Sacrifice  
Sacrifice  
Sacrifice **  


  
„Ich werde dein Tod sein. Egal wo du bist.“  
  
Natürlich würde sie das sein, das wäre ein Leichtes, nachdem es ihr gelungen war, sein Leben zu werden. Nachdem er wieder ein wenig zu sich gefunden hatte, schüttelte ihn jede Erinnerung daran, wie nahe sie ihm gewesen war, wie sehr er sie in sich eingelassen hatte, wie sehr er sich hatte fallen lassen.  
  
Wie tief er immer noch fiel, wenn er nur an sie dachte.  
  
Wie tief er sich in ihr verloren hatte.  


  
** Be a dose of protection through the blood and the tears  
If you losing yourself, then my body is here **  


  
Askaban hinter sich zu lassen, war nicht das Unmöglichste gewesen, das er je getan hatte. Alles, was danach kam, sollte leicht und gut sein, er sollte ein besonnener Mann geworden sein, dankbar für sein Glück, doch jede Minute, die er im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 verbrachte, zerriss ihn mehr und mehr.  
  
Es gab Lichtblicke, Strohhalme, an die er sich klammern konnte, doch es war nicht mehr dasselbe. Mit zwanzig hätte er alles dafür gegeben, seinen Patensohn in die Arme zu schließen, mit Moony zusammenzuarbeiten und im Hauptquartiert des Phönixordens zu leben. Nun musste er sich anstrengen, um sich dafür zu interessieren.  
  
Mit Moony war es am Schlimmsten. Er bestand darauf, mit Sirius über Gefühle zu reden, ihn zu therapieren und ihm zu helfen. Er wollte keine Hilfe. Er wollte wieder bei ihr sein, egal, wie sehr er sie hasste. Egal wie gut er sich an ihre Bosheit erinnern konnte und egal wie sehr er wusste, dass er sie hasste.  
  
Manchmal stand er stundenlang vor dem Stammbaum seiner Familie, aus dem seine eigene Existenz ausgelöscht worden war, denn so konnte er sie sehen.  
  
Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er den Himmel brennen und er kannte keine Worte, um Moony verständlich zu machen, warum er am Leben scheiterte. Warum er sich nach seinem Tod sehnte und warum nichts je wieder genug bedeuten würde, um er selbst zu sein, so lange, bis er endlich starb und seine Menschlichkeit wiederbekam.  


  
** Tell me you, will hold me in the golden afterlife  
Yeah, you  
You don't have to die alone tonight **  


  
„Du gehst unnötige Risiken ein.“ Moony schimpfte, wenn er das Haus verließ, denn die Dementoren könnten ihn finden und Selbstjustiz üben. Was sollte so schlimm daran sein, noch einmal geküsst zu werden? Dieses Mal würde er den Kuss erwidern, denn dann wäre er endlich frei von ihr.  
  
Er hörte auf, diese Risiken einzugehen, nachdem sie ausgebrochen war. Denn nun würden ihn die Dementoren nicht mehr zu ihr bringen, sondern nur in ein leeres, ungemachtes Nest. Es war nichts Besonderes mehr daran, ein Entflohener zu sein, doch er hatte diese Wendung seines Schicksals nie als ein Privileg gesehen.  
  
Nachdem er es nicht geschafft hatte Peter Pettigrew zu töten und nachdem er mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, dass es nichts gab, was Lily und James wiederbringen würde, hatte er begriffen, wie sinnlos alles war. Er hatte sich eingebildet, sein Leben weiterführen zu können, wenn er nicht mehr in Askaban war. Aber das war Unsinn.  
  
Irrsinn.  
  
Vielleicht sogar Wahnsinn.  


  
** I will find you in a burning sky  
Where the ashes rain in your mind  
Ohh, ohh  
Sacrifice  
Sacrifice **  


  
Drei Jahre.  
  
Er musste drei Jahre darauf warten, dass sie ihr Versprechen einlöste.  
  
Keiner von ihnen hatte geahnt, dass sie einander im Zaubereiministerium wiedersehen würden. Es war ein seltsamer, fremder Rahmen für ein bekanntes Bild.  
  
Er sah sie und es war, als würde er sie in die Arme schließen.  
  
Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie bereits auf ihn gerichtet und auch, wenn er nicht beabsichtigte, mit dem Leben davonzukommen, wollte er doch mit ihr tanzen. Nur ein Lied.  
  
„Du läufst vor mir weg, Liebling?“  


  
** If we're closer to the other side  
And the heavens all start to cry  
Ohh, ohh  
Sacrifice  
Sacrifice **  


  
Ihre Augen sprühten Funken und die sehnsüchtig erwarteten grünen Versprechungen, die aus ihrem Zauberstab stoben, erinnerten ihn daran, dass er am Leben war. Er lachte und zielte mit einem Schockzauber neben ihren Kopf. Nur um sie ein wenig aus dem Takt zu bringen.  
  
Er wusste, dass er es ihr nicht leicht machen sollte. Das war nicht der Plan. Das war nicht der Traum. Das wäre nur eine Tragödie und dafür war er sich zu schade.  
  
„Spielen wir etwa Verstecken?“  
  
Das könnte man meinen, wenn man sah, wie sie einander durch den dunklen, fensterlosen, atemlosen Raum jagten. Sie liebte das Spiel und er liebte den Tanz. Sie liebte das Töten und er liebte den Tod. Sie liebte ihn und er liebte sie.  


  
** If you start running away  
Then there'll be no where to hide  
If you starting running away there'll be no where to hide **  


  
„Sirius!“ Ihr Kreischen ging ihm durch Mark und Bein und er zitterte.  
  
„Bella.“  
  
„Sirius.“  
  
„Bella?“  


  
** I will find you in a burning sky  
Where the ashes rain in your mind **  


  
„Du hast mich verlassen.“  
  
„Du hast mich warten lassen, Bella.“  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Sie verharrten in ihrer Position, keiner tat mehr einen Schritt nach vorn und zurück und als das grüne Licht ihn umgab – wer hatte den Mythos in die Welt gesetzt, es sei weiß und gleißend? – sah er eine Abschiedsträne in ihren Augen und das war mehr, als er ertragen konnte.


End file.
